Waiting
by TDLover
Summary: The cold I felt whenever she was around had to be a sign, a sign telling me how much I needed her warmth, how much I needed her.


I walked towards the park bench and wiped it before sitting down. I turned my head and looked around the playground for her beautiful face, but it was nowhere to be found. All I saw was the faces of children happily playing and laughing.

Where is she? Will she be here today?

I let out a long sigh and let my back fall against the bench. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, letting distant memories of her flow through my mind.

_I suddenly felt a rush of cold surround me. I rubbed my arms in a sad attempt to get warm and then instinctively said, "What do you want now, Gui?"_

"_Wang Zi…"said Gui Gui._

_I turned around and stared at her with a stern look. "Do you think creeping around like this is fun?" _

_Her expression suddenly changed. She looked into my eyes as if she was searching for something, searching for something that she knew wasn't there. _

"_Humph." I promptly started to walk away with my hands in my pockets. After walking for a few seconds, I stopped and turned my head. _

_Speechless, Gui Gui just stood there as if her feet had been glued to the ground. A sad frown surfaced on her face. Her eyes then fell to the ground, getting teary by the second._

_I turned my head back around and continued to walk away._

I opened my eyes and clenched my fists.

I wanted to hit myself, hit myself for just leaving her there by herself to cry. But instead I rubbed my arms, remembering the cold I felt whenever she came nearby.

Was it true that like a ghost she always made the area around her feel cold?

No, it couldn't be.

The cold I felt whenever she was around had to be a sign, a sign telling me how much I needed her warmth, how much I needed _her_.

Why didn't I read the sign before?

I laid my head in my hands, fighting the urge to scream.

I closed my eyes again and tried to calm myself down, but the painful memories kept coming back.

_Gui Gui quietly sat at the patio table with her snack, some sweet bread and a bottle of juice. She grabbed her sweet bread and took a bite, paper wrapping and all._

_Humph. She must've zoned out. Day-dreaming like a fool again._

_I walked up and leaned on the table. With my hands in my pockets I said, "Is the paper delicious?"_

_Just realizing what she had done, Gui Gui spat out the piece of paper in her mouth. She turned to me and said, "It's really delicious. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't get to eat any. Maybe I should go buy some more." _

_She quickly stood up and turned to leave._

"_Wait," I said. "Why do you keep trying to run away whenever you see me?"_

"_Well, it looks like I've finally caught your attention, Wang Zi. Is it because you're trying to understand me more, or is it because you don't feel like yourself when I'm not around?"_

"_Lunatic."_

"_Whatever. I'm warning you. Don't keep looking at me. I'm afraid you won't be able to control the urge to kiss me. Bye!" _

_With that, her petite, mysterious self ran away. _

_I turned my head, expecting to see her shadow, but saw nothing. I let out a sigh._

_What is up with this chick?_

What was up with her? What was up with _me_?

Why did I think she was okay after seeing her like this? Why did I not see what was coming next?

_Graduation, a time when parents cry over a child's accomplishment in life and a time when high school friends may see each other for the last time._

_While taking pictures with the five guys, I felt a small tug on my gown. I turned and saw it was Gui Gui. She seemed a bit awkward, especially because her gown was a bit big for her. She looked like a little girl trying on her older sister's dress._

"_Um, Wang Zi. Can I talk with you for a minute?" she asked._

"_Uh, sure I guess." I turned to the guys and said, "I'm gonna talk to Gui Gui for a sec. I'll be back."_

"_Whatever you say, Wang Zi. We all know you need some alone time with your girlfriend," Ao Quan snorted._

_I shot Ao Quan a death glare before walking to the side to talk with Gui Gui._

"_So… What did you want to say to me?"_

_She stood there quietly as if she was planning out every single word of what she was going to say. She seemed nervous; a bead of sweat was growing on her right temple._

"_I-I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you. Sneaking into your house, placing pictures of myself under your pillow, and following you around. Now that I think of it, I feel really stupid."_

_She took a deep breath. Her voice was quivering and her eyes were getting teary._

"_Wang Zi, what I want to say is that you don't need to worry about me bothering you anymore. I know that love can't be forced, so I've decided to stop trying to be your girlfriend. Okay?"_

_I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at her. Was it because I was too happy?_

"_But we can still be friends! How about we promise to be friends forever, okay?"_

_She held out her hand, pinkie and thumb out. _

_I continued to look at her without saying a word._

"_Aiyo, it's just a pinkie promise!"_

_She grabbed my hand, forcing it to be shaped like hers. She soon made our pinkies hook and our thumbs touch. _

"_So it's a promise! Friends forever!"_

_She smiled at me, but I continued to stand there emotionless._

"_I'll see you later, Wang Zi."_

But that was the last time I saw her.

She was obviously forcing herself to say and do these things, but why did I brush the thought away? How could I be so stupid?

I ran my fingers through my hair and tugged. I breathed deeply and bit my lip.

I've done so much wrong.

But she's gone.

All the times I ignored her… I should've listened. I should've taken the time to learn more about her.

But no. All I know is that she liked to come to this playground and sit on the tire swing.

That's why I'm here. I'm here to wait for the sight of her beautiful face.

I don't know how long it will take until I see her again nor do I care how long it will take.

For her, I would wait a lifetime.


End file.
